The invention relates to a method for series production of a vehicle assembly as well as an apparatus for carrying out said method. Furthermore, the invention relates to a bearing unit, a vehicle steering wheel and a horn module for such vehicle assembly as well as a steering wheel assembly.
In a number of vehicle assemblies, especially in the vehicle interior, a component is movably mounted on a vehicle-side support. An example of such vehicle assembly is a steering wheel assembly including a vehicle steering wheel and a central horn module movably supported thereon.
For optical reasons it is desired that the clearances between the support or a support-side lining and the component are as uniform and narrow as possible. On the other hand, it must be ensured that the component cannot get jammed at the support and thus the function of the movable component is restricted. The clearances required in the automotive industry are below the added-up manufacturing tolerances of the individual components, especially in the interior of a vehicle, however. Higher accuracy of the components can only be achieved, however, by a substantially greater manufacturing effort.